Dans l'enfer des fics
by Ilunae
Summary: Toujours lire les tags avant de se lancer dans une fic. Voilà ce que Todoroki aurait dû apprendre.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic où les persos de MHA découvre les fanfictions.

Pairings : Seroroki, Bakudeku, Shinkami et Hawkdeavor sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Il avait été très intrigué par les histoires dont ses collègues lui avaient parler. Leurs fans écrivaient donc sur eux en tant que héros. Comme quand ils étaient en train de faire leur travail ? Il trouvait cela très intéressant.

Todoroki se demandait si les fans écrivaient sur ce qu'ils faisaient en se basant sur ce qui était raconté dans la presse ou s'ils inventaient de nouvelles situations avec de nouveaux vilains. Dans les deux cas, cela l'intéressait beaucoup. Il pensait que cela serait bien de revoir ce qu'il s'était déjà passé sous une nouvelle perspective.

Il s'était donc promis de regarder ça pendant son temps libre. Il alla donc sur le site dont Kaminari lui avait parlé après être rentré chez lui. Ce que ne lui avait pas dit son collègue, c'était que les gens n'écrivaient pas que sur eux. Du coup, il lui fallut un peu de temps pour trouver la section héros professionnels.

Malgré cela, il était aussi intrigué par les autres catégories. Il y avait peut-être aussi des fanfictions sur des œuvres qu'il connaissait. Todoroki irait voir cela plus tard. Pour le moment, il voulait voir ce que les gens écrivaient sur ses collègues et lui.

Ne comprenant rien au rating, il laissa tout tel quel et regarda ce que le site lui proposait comme histoire. La première sur laquelle il tomba avait pour résumé 'Dans la vie intime de Kacchan et Deku'.

Todoroki ne prit pas la peine de cliquer sur cette histoire. Il en savait déjà assez sur la vie privé de ces deux-là. Après tout, il avait passé une bonne partie de ses années à Yuei à les regarder se tourner autour. Il avait pu voir Midoriya baver sur son ami tout en pensant qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir. Il était aussi resté pendant des heures à écouter Bakugou râler contre ce foutu Deku. Il en avait donc soupé de ces deux-là.

Les fanfictions suivantes étaient encore sur Kacchan et Deku. Ils étaient vrai qu'ils étaient très populaires. Il lui fallut passer à la page suivante pour trouver une dont le résumé était 'Une journée normale pour Mindbreaker et Chargebolt'.

Todoroki décida de lire celle-ci. Il voulait voir comment les auteurs percevait la vie de héro et, lire sur ses collègue pouvait se révéler instructif. Il cliqua donc sur le lien et commença à lire.

Il dut se retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire en voyant Shinsou donner des ordres à Kaminari qui lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. L'auteur ne savait pas du tout de quoi il ou elle parlait. Dans les faits, c'était plutôt Kaminari qui commandait. Il allait et faisait ce qui lui chantait, pendant que Shinsou le suivait d'un air apathique.

A la fin de l'histoire, les deux héros s'envoyaient en l'air et, Todoroki stoppa sa lecture. Il ne l'avait pas venu venir. C'était donc ça ce que certains écrivaient sur eux. Non, cela devait être quelque chose de rare. La plupart de leurs fans devaient écrire sur leur vie de héro. Il avait dû manquer de chance.

Todoroki reparti donc à la recherche d'une nouvelle histoire. Il tomba rapidement sur une dont le résumé lui semblait prometteur :'Kaori rencontre son idole de toujours, Celsius'. Lui qui rencontrait une de ses fans et qui parlait avec. Cela ne pouvait que lui plaire.

Il débuta donc sa lecture. Dans cette fic, il rencontrait donc une jeune fille du nom de Kaori. Jusque là tout allait bien. Ce fut quelques paragraphes plus tard que les choses virèrent au n'importe quoi. Après avoir discuté un peu avec la fille, Celsius tombait fou amoureux d'elle et, la ramenait à l'hôtel pour la sauter. A la fin, ils finissaient par se marier.

Suite à cette lecture, Todoroki ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Ce n'était pas son genre de se comporter comme ça avec ses fans. En plus de cela, il était déjà avec quelqu'un et, il était très heureux avec lui. Est-ce qu'il devait laisser un commentaire à cette personne pour lui que bien qu'il était flatté par l'attention que lui portait ses fans, il était déjà pris ?

Il finit par renoncer à cette idée. Après tout, ses fans avaient le droit de s'imaginer dans ce genre de scénarios si cela pouvait leur faire plaisir. Il passa dont à une autre histoire. Cette fois-ci, il tomba sur une parlant de lui et de Bakugou.

Dans cette histoire, il séduisait son collègue qui finissait par plaquer Midoriya. Todoroki n'arriva même pas au milieu de l'histoire avant de s'arrêter. Pour qui cet auteur le prenait ? Pour un briseur de ménage ? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre.

En plus de cela, il n'était pas du tout intéressé par Bakugou. Il le voyait juste comme un ami qui le faisait souvent chier. Il fallait aussi dire que l'autre héro était très amoureux de Midoriya. Aussi si Todoroki tentait quelque chose comme ça, il pouvait être sûr que ce dernier le tuerait. Il ne fallait jamais mettre en colère Midoriya. S'il n'avait pas l'air dangereux en apparence, il pouvait devenir un monstre quand on le mettait en rogne. Déjà que son ami lui faisait la gueule ces dernier temps et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il continua à ruminer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles un tel scénario était complètement stupide. Peut-être qu'il devrait envoyer un commentaire à l'auteur de la fic pour lui expliquer pourquoi tout ceci n'arriverait jamais. Il verrait cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Todoroki partit donc à la recherche d'une autre histoire. Celle qu'il trouva était centrée sur son père et Hawks. Dans cette fic, son père gémissait comme une pute en se faisant enculer par l'autre héro. Puis, il tombait enceint. A la fin, il donnait naissance à des jumeaux que Celsius adorait.

Encore une fois, il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'auteur pour pondre un truc pareil ? Est-ce que cette personne savait qu'un homme ne pouvait pas tomber enceint ? Il pouvait aussi la remercier pour lui avoir rappeler la fois où il avait surpris son père dans le lit avec Hawks.

Il hésitait encore à envoyer un commentaire à la personne pour lui expliquer tout ce qui n'allait pas dans cette histoire. Il finit par laisser tomber pour aller lire autre chose. Il n'avait pas le temps à perdre avec des gens comme ça.

Quelques pages plus tard et, il trouva une fic dont le résumé le fit exploser de rire :'Endeavor était un bon père'. Cela se voyait tout de suite que l'auteur ne savait pas du tout de quoi il parlait. Si son père avait changé, Todoroki ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère et à ses enfants.

Au moins, Endeavor ne chercher pas à le lui reprocher il comprenait pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas. Todoroki acceptait quand même de travailler avec lui quand il le devait.

Après réflexion, il se disait qu'il pouvait tout à fait lire cette fic. Endeavor n'était bien sûr pas un bon père dans la réalité mais, cela ne voulait pas dire que personne ne pouvait l'écrire comme en étant un. Comme cela, Todoroki pourrait s'imaginer avoir vécu cette vie.

Il commença donc sa lecture. Il avait de nouveau ignoré tout les termes en dessous des noms des héros, comme 'Omegaverse', 'Mpreg', 'Omega Celsius', 'Alpha Endeavor'. Il ne les comprenait pas mais, il se disait que ce n'était rien de bien important.

Arrivé au milieu de l'histoire, Todoroki eut l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser au moment où Celsius déclarait son amour à son père avant de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser. Il ne put en lire davantage et alla vomir.

Quand Sero rentra, il retrouva son compagnon sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Shouto ?" lui demanda il en se précipitant vers lui.

Todoroki ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas envie de repenser à cette horreur. A la place, il désigna l'ordinateur toujours allumé. Il n'y était pas retourner depuis qu'il était parti vomir. Sero se dirigea et, jeta un coup d'œil à l'onglet ouvert.

Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre le problème. Lui aussi aurait été traumatisé s'il était tombé sur une fic où il se retrouvait en couple avec l'un des membres de sa famille. Il ferma l'onglet de l'histoire, ainsi que celui du site de fanfictions avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur. Puis, il alla s'asseoir au côté de son compagnon et le prit dans ses bras.

Il lui fallut près de dix minutes pour calmer Todoroki. Encore plus pour le convaincre de ne pas aller porter plainte contre l'auteur de la fic ou contre les propriétaires du site de fanfictions.

Todoroki se promit de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds sur ce site maudit.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
